Kitten Affairs
by losttear
Summary: Mariah goes out of town, Tyson and Max go to Rome, so that leaves Kai and Rei alone together. Doesn’t take a genius to work out what happens there Rei&Kai Tyson&Max enjoy


_Summary: Mariah goes out of town, Tyson and Max go to Rome, so that leaves Kai and Rei alone together. Doesn't take a genius to work out what happens there Rei&Kai Tyson&Max enjoy_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade -sob sob-_

_Warning: Not suitable for under 13 year olds, unless you're really mature. And also contains some -cough cough- a lot of yaoi boy/boy action. Oh and Mao fans, I advise you not to read on if you get too offended by Rei cheating on her with Kai Enjoy_

**Kitten Affairs.**

It was the middle of winter and Rei found himself standing in an airport, with his loving girlfriend in his hands, saying goodbye, as she leaves for Japan to see where the business of a photographer takes her.

"I'll miss you" Rei pouts, giving her his adorable puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll miss you too" the girl leans over and kisses him gently, being then forced into a deeper, more passionate kiss. As she wraps her arms around her lover's neck, completely ignoring the looks from everyone around them, the flight is being called out and she is forced to rip apart, giving him one last kiss, Mariah picks up her bag and turning around once more, disappears in the doorway.

The lovesick neko-jin stands in the middle of the hall with people rushing past him and giving off a loud sigh, walks back downstairs, with his team mates waiting for him in a cab.

Tyson pats him on the back. "It's alright, man, plenty of other girls out there."

Rei's pupils turn into tiny slits as he lifts up his fist angrily "We're not splitting up, you moron, she's just going to Japan for a couple of weeks." he hisses, trying to fight off Max, who's holding him down, so he doesn't let his temper out on Tyson.

"Whatever, dude. If you trust her, that's…" but he doesn't finish, as he sees the warning look on Kai's face and crouches down in the back seat.

Everyone is silent on the long ride home.

"How long 'til our flight leaves, babe?" Tyson turns to face his blonde boyfriend.

Max shakes his head, giving Tyson a sign that he shouldn't have asked, as once again Rei is left with the thought of not being with Mariah for nearly a month.

"About 2 hours" Max finally answers his question and giggles quietly, as Tyson points out that their suite has a private heart-shaped hot tub in it.

Rei sighs once again and as the cab stops by their house, the four walk out, leaving Kai to pay for the incredible long journey there and back.

Rei seemed to cool off by this point and now he's just sitting on the couch next to Max and watching TV.

"Um…wanna go to our bedroom, Maxie?" Tyson hints getting up.

Kai smirks and Rei frowns. "You're gonna have a whole week to yourselves! You can do it then!" Rei growls angrily.

"What's the big deal?" Tyson protests stopping in his tracks.

"Nothing, just don't rub it in my face that I'm not gonna get laid in over a month!" Rei screams and storms off upstairs.

Silence.

Kai is still smirking and turning the pages of the book that he is reading.

"…so…do you wanna?"

"Yeah ok"

The two run upstairs giggling and Kai is left alone to think.

..:Kai's POV:..

Well I gotta admit, when I joined the Blade Breakers, I never though that Maxie and Tyson would be gay. And so sick minded too. Last week I caught them at it in the middle on the bathroom floor. I shut the book and blush slightly. Poor Rei. Oh my God, I didn't say that out loud, did I? I'd hate for anyone to know that I have feelings. Coz I don't. I don't care that Rei is lonely, I don't care that I'm the only one who isn't seeing anyone and I DON'T care that SOME people (aka Tyson and Max) think that I feel something for Rei. Because I don't. I don't, I don't, I don't! They only say that coz they want another gay couple around so they can double date and stuff. Have romantic walks on the beach together and share feelings for one another because let me tell you, even if me and Rei were attached, I'd never agree to that. Not that I'd ever, even consider going out with him, I mean common, he's a guy. He's like me. I'm supposed to be with a girl. I don't even know why I'm going over this, coz he didn't even ask me. Because he's with Mariah. Oh, I hate her (Me: I just wanna say sorry for all you Mao fans out there ) She makes me wanna take Rei by the waist and kiss him, right in front of her, slowly moving my lips down to his neck to feel his gentle skin and send butterfly kisses all over him and…Wait. What am I thinking about? This is wrong! It's sick! It's sick AND wrong!

Oh great and now Rei is here, staring at me…and now I blush, staring back. STOP STARING! Ok. Be cool and just turn away, turn away, no don't smile, you idiot, don't smile! Oh great, you're smiling. Oh, wait, he's smiling back. Ok, this has been going on for far too long. Oh, I gotta say something. Anything.

"Nice hair" I keep smiling.

Nice hair? Nice hair? What the hell was that? I need to lie down.

"Thanks Kai…um…you too."

Way to go, dumbass, this is a great conversation.

"Thanks."

Ok, ok, don't panic, just leave it at that and walk away, walk AWAY!

..:Normal POV:..

After smiling at each other for about 5 or so minutes, Kai got up and begun to walk away when…BIG blush! The ceiling tiles are falling down.

"Tyson! Max!" Kai is turning tomato-red as he screams at his friends and stomps upstairs, to leave Rei blushing just as much.

_Upstairs._

(Loud moaning coming from Tyson's room)

"Gees, will you keep it down, we live here too!" Kai covers his ears with his hands as he walks into his bedroom, slamming the door shut and diving under a pillow.

_1 hour later. Downstairs._

Rei and Kai are watching TV downstairs and Max and Tyson walk in hand in hand, looking pretty happy.

"Oh, God. Just get out and don't ever tell me what you did in there!" Rei jokes, as the pair blush.

"Um…we gotta go to the airport, coming?"

"No, sorry, I'm too tired, I'll stay here, but have fun, you guys." Rei smiles.

"We will" the boys say in one voice and Rei slaps his hand over his forehead and sweat drops.

"That's not what I meant!"

"What about you, Kai?" Maxie giggles, as Tyson kissed his neck.

"Oh no, I am NOT paying for the cab again!" he protests, hands crossed over his chest.

"Fine." Tyson stops kissing his lover and grabbing the bags walks out of the door. "Bye, you guys!"

"Bye! Have…oh, I better not go down that road again." Rei waves and Kai just gives a little nod towards the door.

"So…" Rei turns to Kai when the couple is gone. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?" The blue-haired looks confused.

"That you like my hair"

"Yeah, it's cute. Suits ya, kitten." Kai winks, sending Rei's face blushing beetroot.

"…so…what do you wanna do." Rei asks after a while, as Kai turns off the TV without his permission.

"Dunno." Kai shrugs, hands still crossed in his own special Kai-way.

"Scrabble?" Rei suggests, pulling an old game from the cupboard.

Kai just laughs at him.

"You are so innocent, kitten" he smiles. Rei blushes.

"Truth or dare?" he suggests again after a while.

"I can live with that." Kai agrees.

The two boys sit on the floor, facing each other.

"Truth or dare?" Rei asks his crimson-eyed friend.

"Truth"

"I was hoping you'll pick that. Why do you call me kitten?"

"That's not playing by the rules!" Kai protests "You're supposed to say 'is it true that…?' and I'm supposed to tell the truth. But if you really wanna know, it's coz you look like a little, harmless kitten."

"I can be a tiger." he points out, showing off his fangs.

"I bet you are with Mariah." Kai hints and they both blush, not saying anything for a moment.

"I pick dare" Rei jumps up and down, like a monkey.

"I dare you to…kill yourself." he smirks

"HEY! I'm not gonna kill myself for no stinking dare!" Rei pouts.

Kai laughs "You looks so cute when you pout"

"Really?" Rei is beginning to move closer

"Really" their bodies are practically touching.

"Kai…" Rei's mouth is slightly open, as his eyes close

"Yeah?" he whispers, ready to kiss the boy in front of him.

"I…I cant do this." he backs off, leaving Kai disappointed.

"Oh, OK" he turns away, closing his eyes.

"It's not like I don't want to, I just thought I better break it off with Mariah first, I don't want to have an affair."

Kai's crimson eyes begin to glow. "Really? So you mean we can…?"

"Yes, but only after I tell her…"

"I can wait a while" he tell the kitten, brushing his hands through his hair.

Rei stares at him "Can I borrow your phone?" he mumbles

"Yeah, sure." Kai runs over to get it, trying to hurry up with the thought that the sooner Rei breaks it off with Mariah, the sooner he can be like the second Max and Tyson.

..:Kai's POV:..

Ok, so I like the guy. I know I said that I didn't, but hell, when he looks at me with those sexy eyes, I cant resist! Where's that damn phone? Even Rei is telling me to hurry up. Oh man, I cant wait to have him in my arms. Here it is, yes!

"Here you go" I pass it to him, breathing faster than usual.

He dials the number. Faster, damn it, faster! Ha-ha! I can almost imagine laughing in that stupid Mariah's face. The first thing I don when I see her again…that's IF I see her again, I'm gonna kiss Rei right in front of her, oh man, it's gonna be great!

..:Normal POV:..

"It's ringing" Rei informs him

Beep, beep, beep… Hello this is Mariah, I'm not here at the moment, but please leave a message after the tone…beep…

Rei puts down the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kai asks rubbing his hands together.

"It's her answering machine…"

"And…?"

"Well what do you expect me to say - 'Sorry, babe, I'm dumping you, but no hard feelings'?"

"I see your point" he sighs "That means that"

"We cant do anything, until I talk to her…"

"Well, that's OK, we can control ourselves right?"

"Right"

5 minute silence.

"But we can hug, right?"

"We can hug!" Rei shouted happily, lowering his body into the arms of his future boyfriend.

"This doesn't do it for me"

"Me either, it just makes me want you more, get off me!"

"Yeah" they come apart.

The two breath heavily, eyes open, clenching their fists tight, trying hard not to fall to the floor weeping.

"Call her again!"

"Yeah!"

…

"No answer. DAMN IT MARIAH, PICK UP THE PHONE!" Rei yells, leaving his phoenix friend shocked and surprised at his kitten's behaviour.

"Sorry" Rei blushes.

"It's OK. You're so hot when you're angry" he winks

"Shut up, Kai, you know we cant!"

"Yeah you're right."

…

"You know what I heard?"

"What?"

The two are now sweating really badly.

"If two people…er…_fool around _behind their boyfriends/girlfriends back if being offered a reward, that's allowed. It's called 'kitten affairs'" Rei informed his blue-haired friend, who raised an eyebrow.

"Well, see, it's like this" he explained "Cat's are really sly creatures (Me: No offence to anyone who loves cats, I myself adore them) they have a home and an owner, but if some other person offers them food, they will gladly take it and their original owner have to forgive them, because they're cats, it's instinct."

"That sounds interesting" Kai smiled "I can offer you…um…some ice cream…?"

"Yummy, that sounds…"

Before he could finish, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss and they were on their way upstairs, knocking down everything that came in their way.

..:The next scenes are too rude to be mentioned on this page, so instead, you'll enjoy a relaxing review of the sea -smiles-:..

_And the waves come crashing in, like a bloody war on the battlefield, but soon the tide goes down and you can feel the slightly salted sea water brush lightly against your cheek. This is the most pleasant feel in the world and you are completely relaxed, as you lie calmly noticing how your worries disappear…_

Well people, the dirty stuff's over and you are now seeing Rei, lying naked in Kai's arms (who is also naked, duh) They sigh happily and take a deep breath to get their energy back. Rei is purring lightly, as Kai leans over to kiss his warm, soft skin.

"You know you're right" Kai whispers, as his lover strokes his chest, gently "Sometimes you are a lot like a tiger…" he smiles and they fall asleep in each others arms…

Thank God for Kitten Affairs, eh? -chuckles quietly- I bet Rei just made it all up so he could do it with Kai, but I guess we'll never know...

_So what did you think? Sweet or what? I know it's mean that Rei cheated on Mariah like that. They seemed pretty much in love in the beginning, but what you gonna do? anyways, R&R please! _

_+Owari+_


End file.
